Giant swarm wyvern
}} The giant swarm wyvern is a character appearing in Might & Magic: Heroes Online. Biography The wyvern, tainted by the Void, has made its home in the burrows of Namtaru's Claws. The wyvern and its kin were eating the venom spiders, which the Black Fang was using to produce spider venom for undead armies. Gameplay During the first two stages of battle, the giant swarm wyvern is a hero. In the first stage, it uses these abilities: *'Attack' - Deals Prime Magic Damage. **Prime Magic Damage - 3500 *'Poisonous Spittle' - Deals Earth Magic Damage and applies Namtaru's Poison to the Target Stack. Namtaru's Poison deals Earth Magic Damage very turn. This effect is stackable. Cannot affect Constructs, Undead or Spirits. **Earth Magic Damage - 3000 **Duration - 10 rounds **Cooldown - 2 rounds **''Effect'': Namtaru's Poison ***Earth Magic Damage per Round - 800 *'Void Aura' - Applies Void Aura to one Friendly Stack, decreasing its Resistance while massively increasing all Resistances of all Friendly Stacks, except the one Void Aura was applied to. Void Aura will be dispelled if the Stack is destroyed. **Duration - 3 rounds **Cooldown - 3 rounds **''Effect'': Void Shell ***Creature Resistance - +90% In the second round, the giant swarm wyvern uses the following abilities: *'Attack' - Deals Prime Magic Damage. **Prime Magic Damage - 3500 *'Void Explosion' - Applies Void Explosion to the Target Stack, decreasing its Resistance. Once the Effect expires, the affected Stack explodes, dealing massive Prime Magic Damage to all adjacent Stacks. **Duration - 1 round **Cooldown - 2 rounds **''Effect'': Void Explosion ***Stack is destroyed when this Effect runs out ***Creature Resistance - -30% ***Initiative - -4 *'Call of the Swarm' - Every three Rounds the Giant Swarm Wyvern calls a Stack of Lesser Spider Eaters to the Battlefield. **Summon Void-Corrupted Spider Eaters - 500 At the final round, the giant swarm wyvern personally enters the battlefield as an undead boss. The wyvern has 100000 hit points, 8000 might attack (melee), 4500 might retaliation, 10 initiative and 3 speed (walking). It also has 75% ranged, -50% light, 50% darkness, -30% prime and 80% siege resistance, as well as these abilities: *'Void Aura' - "Applies Void Aura to one Friendly Stack, decreasing its Resistance while massively increasing all Resistances of all Friendly Stacks, except the one Void Aura was applied to. Void Aura will be dispelled if the Stack is destroyed." **Duration - 3 rounds **Cooldown - 3 rounds **''Effect'': Void Shell ***Creature Resistance - +90% *'Call of the Swarm' - "Every three Rounds the Giant Swarm Wyvern calls a Stack of Lesser Spider Eaters to the Battlefield." **Summon Void-Corrupted Spider Eaters - 500 *''Attack effect (Tail Whip)"'' - "Deals Melee Might Damage and stuns the Target Stack. No retaliation possible." **Duration - 1 round **''Effect'': Stun ***Unable to act Quests *The Heart Of The Swarm: The wyvern has to be defeated in the three stage battle. Appearances The giant swarm wyvern appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes Online. Category:Heroes Online characters Category:Heroes Online bosses Category:Heroes Online heroes